Sonic the Hedgehog: Return of Two Evils
by MadLaughter
Summary: Silver travels back to Sonic's time, and tells him that the future hasn't changed. Someone else had started the Solaris Project. This summery is bad sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm MadLaughter, and this is my first story on FanFiction. I thought I should start off with my childhood super hero. I hope you'll like this.**

**Oh and I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, that belongs to SEGA.**

Sonic the Hedgehog: Return of Two Evils

He did it. With the help of his new friends from the past, Silver defeated the Solaris. A white light covered his vision and Silver knew he was going home, to his own time. "I can't wait to see the new world", Silver thought "I hope Blaze is there". Blaze; Silver's ally and best friend. She sacrificed herself, by letting her body be vessel for Iblis, the Flames of Disaster. With no other solution, Silver had sent her to another dimension, with chaos control. Since Iblis was a part of Solaris she should be back. But what if she's not, what if she doesn't remember him? Silver's thoughts come to a halt, when his vision started to clear. Silver couldn't believe what he saw.

Everything . . . was still the same.

The ruined roads, the devastated buildings, the monsters. Everything was just as Silver left it. "This isn't possible", Silver exclaimed, "How can this be". Before Silver could say anything else, a roar came from behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Regular"

_"Flashback"_

**I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog**

Sonic the Hedgehog: Return of Two Evils

Sonic walked through the streets of the Castle district of Soleanna City, watching everyone celebrating happily. The ceremony that the princess performed went just the way it was supposed to. By tomorrow Sonic will leave the city and travel on. For some reason he still remembers the events that occurred. Saving Princess Elise from Eggman, meeting Silver the hedgehog, seeing the destroyed future, the battle Solaris, all of it. Why he remembers is a strange mystery, because Elise blew out Solaris' flame, preventing everything that happened to happen, even there encounter.

As Sonic dwelled on these thoughts, someone called his name. Sonic turned around to saw Silver approaching him. "Silver, what are you doing here", he asked. Silver caught up to him, and answered, "Sonic, nothing changed, the future is still ruined". "What! But we stopped Solaris, Elise blew out his flame, how is still alive". "I don't know, but it happened. We need to find Shadow, maybe he can help us". "Alright let's find him, I have a feeling he remembers everything too". Silver didn't know what he meant by that, but decided to ask him after finding Shadow.

Shadow was wandering around the New City district as if he was looking for something. There was a siting of strange robots around Soleanna, and Shadow's team was assigned to patrol the city. Earlier they split up to cover more ground and on the way Shadow got more information about the mechs. The people said that the mechs had strange organic limbs, with stone and lava like skin, and some of the mechs' skin was a shade of dark purple. Upon hearing this description, Shadow became more anxiest to know what was going on. It was impossible for Solaris' monsters to still be alive, after the battle he and the other two hedgehogs with him. That is unless; the monsters have no life bond connection to him. But when He and Silver sealed away Mephiles and Iblis, they all disappeared. Maybe this is something different.

"Shadow do you read me, Its Rouge", Rouge's voice came through the communicator, on his wrist. "This is Shadow, I'm here". "Have seen any of the mechs yet?" Rouge asked. "No, not yet, I'll keep looking". "Ok contact me, if you find anything". "Understood". And with that, she was off the line. Shadow was about to keep patrolling when-

"Shadow!"

Shadow saw Sonic and Silver running towards him. "Silver, why are you here", he ask slightly surprised. "I'm here because nothing in the future has changed, in fact it seems worse", Silver exclaims. "How so", said Sonic.

_Silver turns around, to see the creature that roared._ "It looked like Solaris, but it seemed a little bit more metallic" (Think of Solaris' first look). _"Solaris", Silver exclaimed. _

_Solaris saw him and shot a missile in his direction. Silver dodged the attack, but was surprised at what he just saw. "WH-What, since when could he do that". Solaris roared again and this time he shot lasers at Silver. Silver couldn't stop a laser so he ran from them instead. Silver used his psychokenesis to lift a car and throw it at Solaris. The attack did seem to have hurt him a bit, but not enough to wound him. Solaris picked up a giant piece of debris, and threw it at Silver. He was able to dodge it and used the remaining fragments to shoot at Solaris. Solaris shot three more missiles at Silver, which he stopped and shot back at the metallic beast. When the missiles hit, Solaris roared in pain as parts of his armor fell off, revealing flesh and machinery. Silver was really shocked by this "Just what are you", he asked. Solaris answer with another laser beam. It missed Silver by a couple feet, but it was enough to knock him down. Silver got up just in time to see another piece of debris being thrown at him. Silver quickly caught it and threw it back at Solaris. "I'm almost done", Silver said "Just a little more". Solaris seemed to be really damaged now; smoke started to come out of him and more pieces started to fall off. With all of his might, Silver lifted up a giant truck and threw it at Solaris. The monster gave one last roar before he fell apart, leaving behind a blue and white core, protected in a black spherical cage. _

_Silver relaxed for a second until the core dropped in the purplish lava below._ "I thought it was over at first . . ."_ A bright light came out from the lava and Solaris emerged with a new body. His head and torso looked the same, but his arms had on what looked like steel gauntlets, and there were large skeletal wings emerged from his back. _". . . But it turns out I was wrong". _"No. He's still alive". "Foolish hedgehog", Solaris spoke "I am a god, Cyber-Solaris, I cannot be destroyed". Cyber-Solaris summoned a rift and Silver was sucked in._

_The rift opened and Silver fell out of it. Silver looked at his surroundings and noticed that he's back in Soleanna City. "I'm back in Soleanna". He saw that all of the people he saw were celebrating an event. Silver knew what this day was. It was the day Silver had first started his hunt for the Iblis Trigger, or better known as Sonic the Hedgehog. "That it maybe he can help". Silver darted down the streets of the Castle district of Soleanna, to search for the blue hedgehog._

"After I found Sonic we came to get you". "I'm guessing that would be a part of the reason why we still remember the events the happened", Sonic said. Silver looked at him, "What do you mean by 'Why we still remember?'". "After that last fight with Solaris, Elise and I got sent to the past, when he was just a small flame. Elise blew out his flame, which prevented everything from happening. Yet somehow we still remember". "You think the others remember", Silver wondered. Sonic nodded his head in doubt, "Nah, when I ran by Elise, her face showed that she only felt a familiar presence, from my wind, she didn't really think much of it". "Mentioned the events to Rouge and Omega as well", Shadow added, "They don't seem to recall any of the events that happened". "Then why is it that we remember" asked Silver, "And why is it that Solaris is still alive?" "Someone else must have started the Solaris Project" said Shadow. "But who", asked Sonic. Before they could think about it, they heard a scream.

"Silver, where are you", said a certain lavender cat. Blaze walked through the Castle district of Soleanna, searching for her friend. "I came right through the same portal that he went through".

_Blaze woke up, back in Crisis City. Everything seemed a bit different. There was purple lava flowing through the deep ground below, half robotic monsters were roaming the streets, and there was giant monster in front of a hedgehog._

_"Silver", Blaze exclaimed. "Foolish hedgehog", she heard the monster talk, "I am a god, Cyber-Solaris, I cannot be destroyed". The monster summon a portal and she saw Silver get pulled in. "Silver", Blaze yelled and ran after him, into the portal._

"Where could he be", she wondered.

"Um, excuse me", Blaze heard a voice from behind and turned around to see a pink hedgehog staring at her. "Is something wrong" she asked. Blaze answered her, "Um, have you seen a white hedgehog anywhere?" "Hmm, a white hedgehog . . . nope, but I can help you look, two heads are better than one". Before Blaze could reply she was being pulled buy the hedgehog. "By the way, my name is Amy, what's yours", she asked. Blaze replied "It's Blaze". "Blaze huh, that's a nice name".

**And that is chapter 2. I'm pretty glad this chapter was longer than the other. Hopefully this story won't turn out short. And hopefully people will find the FanFic interesting. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I finished the new Kingdom Hearts game (on august 3rd) and it was awesome. For those who want it or will get soon, trust me you will love it. (I wonder if I was one of the quickest ones to finish after it's release)**

**I didn't think this next chapter through because of writers block; I'm just very desperate to continue.**

**I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.**

Sonic the Hedgehog: Return of Two Evils

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver went to the clock tower, to see five humanoid mechs with fire wings. The mechs started shooting fire balls at the people, but Silver caught them and threw them back. On impact, the mechs blew up.

"Just what were those things", Sonic asked. "Those . . . mechs had wings", said Silver. Shadow closed his eyes for a second. "This must be Eggman's doing, he was the one that tried to use the powers of Solaris". Sonic thought about it, then replied, "I guess that makes sense, but the Solaris Project no longer exist, how could he have done this?" Silver had an idea, "Maybe we should go to his base and see for ourselves". "Yeah, I bet his base is still in White Acropolis". Shadow turns on his communicator "Rouge, this is Shadow. I may have a lead on where the mechs are coming from. I'm heading over to White Acropolis". "OK Shadow, be careful". "So how exactly are we going to get to White Acropolis again", Sonic asked. "There's a transporter in a cave, we can use it to get to Eggman's base". And with that, the three hedgehogs went off to the cave.

"So let me get this straight; you and your friend Silver are from a future, where everything is devastated by monster called Iblis. You both traveled back in time, to find a way to prevent him from existing, but went back to the future later, to stop him your own way. You let Iblis take you, as some sort of vessel, and had your friend send you both to another dimension. Afterward, you somehow come back to see that everything is even worse and a metal monster suck your friend through a portal?"

Amy looked at Blaze to see if she had all of that right. Blaze confirmed what she said with a nod. "Gee, that's some story". "I don't understand how the world had gotten worse. Maybe traveling back in time changed history somehow". "Well I'm sure we'll find your friend, maybe Sonic can help". "Sonic? . . . You know him?" Amy nodded "Yeah, he's my one true love, I'm sure he could help". "Uh Ok, do you know where he is?" "No worries, I can always sense where he is; we'll find him in no time." Blaze didn't seem too sure about this, but she couldn't think of anything else. So she decided to let Amy lead.

Sonic and Silver snowboarded down a hill of to Eggman's base, while Shadow skated. "How much farther is the base", Silver asked. "It should be close by", Shadow answered. Sonic saw lights coming from up ahead. "I see it". The three hedgehogs reached a half-pipe path, where a few Ram Tank bots came (that's what I'll call them). Sonic and Silver avoided the mechs while Shadow knocked them away, causing them to smash into each other. One of the mechs smashed into the snow, hard enough for a giant snowball to get loose. Before the snowball could reach them, they jumped off a snowy ramp, and landed near a giant door to Eggman's base. Six humanoid mechs stood in front of the door. Silver stun them, long enough for Sonic to spin dash them, to pieces. Shadow had the two hedgehogs hold on to him, while he teleported them all in the base.

Amy and Blaze were walking down the streets of the New City district. "Yep, I can feel it, Sonic was definitely here", Amy said with confidence. The two girls heard some people talking about an incident that happened earlier. "I heard that three hedgehogs appeared, and one of them used some mind power to blow the robots up", one person said. Blaze's eyes widened from hearing that, "That must be Silver". Amy nodded in agreement, "And the other two hedgehogs must be Sonic and my friend Shadow". "Well we know they were here now, but now where are they?" Amy turned he head and saw Rouge and Omega close by. "Hey Rouge," Amy yelled out. Rouge and Omega turned to the voice and saw Amy and Blaze walking up to them. "Amy, it's been a while, still chasing after Sonic". "Well kinda. But that's not the point. You see; he seemed to have traveled off with Shadow and another hedgehog, named Silver. I was wondering if you know where Shadow went". "Shadow . . . he went to White Acropolis". "OK thanks Rouge". "Tell him to contact me when you see him". "I will, goodbye Rouge. Later, Omega".

**And this is where I'll end chapter three.**

**See ya later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I took so long. I'm a very lazy worker. But I can't keep the readers waiting. Trust me no matter what; I'm not quitting on this story, at least not without letting you all know.**

**I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.**

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog: Return of Two Evils

The three hedgehogs were successfully in the snowy base. After coming down a slope, they stopped to look at their surroundings. They were mainly surrounded by rock, but there was a laser fence on their right. The Hedgehogs walked over to a small opening blocked by ice, on their left. Shadow shot a chaos spear and shattered the ice. The trio crossed over a curved bridge and smashed another ice wall. Inside the area were dozens of robots and searchlights. Shadow looked to his left and saw a buggy with missals attached to it. He ushered the two hedgehogs over to it. "Just what the heck is this doing here", Sonic wondered. "Don't know. But it should help with the problem up ahead". The three hedgehogs climbed in the buggy, with Shadow driving. He quickly shot down the searchlights while driving into robots. Shadow stopped the buggy near a crevice and the three jumped over to the other side. They ran up a wall, over to another area, which had a switch to a door. After pulling the switch, the three hedgehogs went through the door.

Amy and Blaze were able to successfully make it to Eggman's base, in White Acropolis, through a mirror portal. At the moment they were in a snowy valley, with search lights. "How are we supposed to pass, with these search lights around", Blaze asked. "Leave that to me", Amy said, "I have a power that I was going to use, to catch Sonic". Amy concentrated and turned invisible. "You wait here, while I take out the searchlights". Amy ran up to each search light and knocked them down, with her piko hammer. She was about to knock down the last one, until she saw a warp hole, at the end of the valley. "Hey that should take us further in the base". Just then her invisibility wore off and the search light spotted her. "Uh oh".

"What's taking her so long?" Blaze was still waiting for Amy, behind cover. "Blaaaaze!" Amy was dashing her way, followed by five mechs. "Oh boy". Blaze spun around, making a fire tornado toward the robots. Amy stopped to see that all off the robots were taken down. "Thanks . . . and sorry, my invisibility wore off, before I could take down the last search light". "It's fine. But Amy do these robots look a bit off to you?" Amy looked at the mechs closer. They looked like the Spider Spheres, (again: my name for one of the mechs) but they had lava like legs. "Yeah they do. Their legs look like they're made out of lava". "They remind me of the monsters in the future". "Whatever Eggman is planning isn't good. We need to find the others and stop him". "Agreed, let's keep moving". The duo continued on through the warp hole, eager to catch up with their friends.

The three hedgehogs stopped at a door that said "Solaris Experiment: Control Room" on it. Shadow immediately kicked the door down. The room inside, was extremely big. At the end of it, stood Eggman faced away from them, in front of a control panel. There were windows on the walls that showed another room. This room had a giant glass tube, with wires hooked into it. The wires lead to different machines. One of the machines had robots that go in and then come out with monster appendages. Inside of the tube, was a giant blue flame.

Eggman turned around, to look at the intruders. "It seems that you somehow caught on to me", he said. "We knew you were up to something", Sonic said, "So you still remember everything too, huh?" "Heheheh, that's right and it, seems you three have well". "But how were you able to create Solaris", Silver asked. "I'm glad you asked. You see it all started after you three destroyed Solaris".

_Eggman was inside a barely lit room. "_I was somehow temporarily transported, to the past"._ He examined a certain file on a desk._ "And was able to find the reports on the Solaris Project". _Eggman pressed a button, on his glasses that scanned the papers. He laughed to himself before vanishing, in a flash of light._ "Before returning, I scanned the papers. And I got started on it right away."

"While raising Solaris' strength, I implanted his infectious DNA into some of my robots, giving them the powers of his monsters". "It's because of you, that the future's worse", said Silver "After that fight, I thought I was going to live in a happier world, but you make everything worse". Eggman smirked, "Yes. And once Solaris is complete, I'll use his power to rule the world". "Not if we have anything to say about it", Sonic said before charging at Eggman. "I don't think so". Eggman pressed a button and a ceiling hatch opened.

An Egg-Genesis appeared out of the ceiling, with four Fire Worms attached to it (the monsters with three-split jaws). The Egg-Genesis shot missiles at the three, but Silver caught them and shot them at its core. The robot descended low enough for Sonic and Shadow to homing-attack the worms and land on the head. The two couldn't hit the head much, because of the worms, so they had to jump of and make a plan. "Sonic let me take care of the worms; you attack the head, once I'm done". Sonic replied with a nod. The worms on Egg-Genesis shot fire bombs at Silver, which he caught and shot back into the core again. Once the Egg-Genesis lowered itself again, Shadow jumped up and attacked the worms, while Sonic smashed the head. The Egg-Genesis started smoking, and then fell.

Unfortunately it fell near the control panel Eggman was near. He franticly ran out of the way, as it came crashing down on the panel. In the other room, the blue flame started to surge and the machines were sparking. Eggman ran through a door to the room to see what was happening. "No! The machines are on overload. Everything's about to explode!" "Looks like you lose again, Eggman" And with that, the machine exploded.

* * *

**I was going to write more, but I decided to stop it here.**

**Just in case there are readers who cannot wait for what happens next, I'm gonna tell you a few things, that'll let you know how long you might have to wait.**

**First, I said before that this story was never planned out. I just improvise.**

**Second, School's starting soon, for me so who knows when I'll work on this.**

**Third, I sometimes take too long to starts and finish stuff. Part of it is because of laziness.**

**And lastly, I might/will be making more stories.**

**On the upside, I'm gonna see if I can get some "reinforcement", to get this story going nice and fast.**

**. . . That's what she said. **


	5. APOLOGY KNOWTICE

**This is MadLaughter here to say to the veiwers the I apologize for not updating my story. **

**I promise as soon as I get a new flash drive, I'll be back in bussiness.**

**If not, then i'll have to have someone strap a shock callor on me and force me to work.**

**Don't worry MadLaughter doesn't give up. (90% of the time)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait, in the story. But I couldn't think of what to do next. **

**But like I said before I'm no giving up on my story.**

Sonic the Hedgehog: Return of Two Evils

"Soooniiic!" A voice was heard behind the three hedgehogs. They turned to see Amy and Blaze running strait toward them. "Blaze", Silver cried out. The psychokinetic hedgehog ran up and gave his friend a warming embrace. He hadn't noticed he was crying until Blaze wiped away a tear from his eye. "I'm so glad to see you, what happened", he asked after he finally got himself together. "I don't really know. I somehow landed in the city and saw you get sucked through a portal. After that I just ran for you". "Doesn't that sound romantic Sonic", Amy said while hugging Sonic, much to his dismay. "She went searching high and low just to be with Silver again". "It's not like that" The kinetic users yelled out with red faces.

Shadow no longer wanting to look at scene in front of him, turned toward the smoke. He noticed that Dr. Eggman must have already left, seeing that he was nowhere around. Looking back, he saw a very familiar scene in front of him. In the shattered glass was a big red flame, floating over black smoke. "Where . . . Where am I", the black smoke asked. The flame started to flicker as if trying to communicate. "Yes that's right. We are both made from a powerful entity named Solaris. But our power is low. We must recover and get back to our original state". "Hold it Mephiles", Shadow and the others ran towards the darkness. "You're not going anywhere". "Is that so", the dark smoke suddenly shoot forward right through Shadow's body. When it landed, it started to change shape. The figure looked exactly like Shadow, but this hedgehog had green lizard like eyes, and a row of razor sharp teeth. "So this is the power of an ultimate life form", Mephiles cackled, forming dark energy out of his hand. "Dark Chaos Spear", the dark energy shot out and sent Shadow flying. Sonic and Silver looked at where Shadow fell, only for a ball of flame to be shot at the blue hero, by a figure wrapped in flames. It appeared that Iblis had made a body with rocks and lava, forming it to be what looked like Mephiles' old body, but without a face. It shot another ball of flame, but luckily it was tangible enough for Silver to catch. He threw it back at Iblis, only to start dodging chaos spears from Mephiles. Sonic recovered from hit he had taken and spin dashed into Mephiles. This didn't keep him down though. Mephiles grabbed Sonic and electricity stared to charge through his body. "Dark Shock", Sonic yelled out in pain as volts of electricity surged through his body. Mephiles dropped the unconscious hedgehog to the ground and focused on Silver next. Silver shot a psychic wave at Mephiles, but it only pushed him back a few feet. Before he could ready another one, he felt something hot burn his back. He turned, to see that Iblis had recovered from the hit he had taken. Silver was outnumbered now. How was he supposed to take on the both of them by his self?

Seeing that he had that upper hand, Mephiles smirked, while charging electricity through his hand. He was about to zap him, when out of nowhere, a flame was shot at him. He was then suddenly sent flying into a wall by a giant hammer. "Silver, we got this. Go take care of Iblis", Blaze ordered. While she and Amy advanced toward Mephiles, Silver got ready to shot another psychic wave at Iblis. "Heheh", Mephiles laughed, "We'll let you have this victory, for now. But you won't be so lucky, next time". And with that said, Mephiles' body sank down into the floor. Iblis engulfed himself in his flames and disappeared, leaving the heroes by themselves.

"Uuuaargh what happened"? Sonic said, waking up. "Sonic. You're ok", Amy yelled. She ran up to the downed hedgehog and hugged him tightly. Silver walked over to Sonic and helped him off of the ground. "Sorry Sonic. They got away". "Don't Silver. We'll find them". "I'll have G.U.N. send out a search", Shadow said as he weakly got up. "We will need to be more careful, this time around". Silver nodded and turned to Blaze. "It looks like we still have work to do".

**Hopefully my next chapter won't take this long. Again I'm sorry.**


End file.
